


Nighttime

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [9]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Anderperry April, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: Neil and Todd stay up late and talk when Todd is having a rough night and can't get to sleep.





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry April — Day 19: Late Night Chats

Todd was wide awake. It was 1 A.M., and between his fear of the dark and the stress of his parents threatening to stop paying for his tuition because he was gay, he couldn't sleep at all. He kept tossing and turning; he couldn't settle down. Eventually Todd became so exhausted and stressed over his family situation that he started crying. He shoved a pillow in his face to muffle his cries.  
It didn't take long before Neil woke up. He stirred for a few minutes before rolling over and glancing at Todd.  
"Todd, what's wrong?" Neil whispered.  
"Nothing," Todd said, sniffling.  
"You're sniffling."  
"I'm fine."  
Neil scooted out of bed and stumbled barefoot over to Todd. He sat down on his bed and looked down at him. Todd was cuddling his pillow, looking back up at him. The blankets on Todd's bed were in disarray from him tossing and turning, and there were tear and snot stains on his pillow.  
"What's wrong?" Neil asked again, holding Todd's hand.  
"Nothing," Todd replied, rather hostile.  
"You can tell me."  
Todd sighed and closed his eyes. He held his breath for several minutes before exhaling.  
"It's nothing new, just the usual bullshit with my parents," Todd replied. His voice cracked.  
"I'm so sorry," Neil said, frowning.  
"It's okay."  
Todd smiled, laughing a little. Neil could see that there were still tears in his eyes.  
"I always knew my parents didn't like me. This proves it," he cried, hurriedly wiping his eyes.  
"Oh, Todd, it's okay," Neil said softly. He scooted over to Todd's right side and rubbed his shoulder. Todd shook his head.  
"I don't think it'll ever be okay," Todd sobbed.  
"Yes, it will."  
"No, it won't."  
"Yes, it will."  
"No, it won't, Neil!"  
"Shh, it's okay," Neil said softly. He squeezed Todd's hand a little. Todd was still visibly upset, and his face was wet with tears. Neil slid off the bed and stumbled over to the desk on Todd's side of their dorm. He grabbed the box of tissues sitting in the right corner of the desk and went back over to Todd, handing him the tissue box.  
"Thanks," Todd said hoarsely. He took the box from Neil and pulled out a tissue, then placed the box on the floor next to him.  
"You're welcome."  
Neil was back in his spot next to Todd. He was rubbing his shoulder again and watching him closely; he wanted to make sure he was okay.  
"Let's talk about something else now, yeah?" Neil asked.  
Todd nodded. He smiled a little at Neil.  
Neil began to talk to Todd about anything and everything to get his mind off of his family situation. He talked about his first experience with theatre and performing; everyone thought his role as Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream at Henley Hall had been his first time acting, but it wasn't. He had gone behind his father's back before to do theatre—his Henley Hall performance hadn't been the first time.  
He talked about the friends he had growing up; this included Charlie and the others, who had all known each other sinde they were small children. When Todd got tired enough, Neil helped him fall asleep; Todd said he liked it when people played with his hair, which is what Neil did until Todd fell asleep. Even though the singular beds at Welton were pretty small, they still managed to sleep on Todd's bed together.


End file.
